


He Who Desires

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You go on an undercover operation with Bucky and one night, you have to improvise to avoid further complications. And Bucky learns something about you that he could have only dreamed of being true.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, james "bucky" barnes x reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened so quickly that none of you had anytime to react. Bucky had been doing a phenomenal job keeping all his “co-workers” away from his place. He was brilliant for a new employee and even you had to commend him for being the perfect marketing assistant manager. Bucky knew nothing of the job prior to his briefing but somehow passed the interview and the first few assignments with flying colors. Almost too perfectly because his boss and three co-workers were arriving soon. They’ve been working on a new commission and invited themselves over to his place, the same place you had used to set up your equipment for this mission. 

It was the first time Steve panicked, and you had to think while listening to him telling Bucky and yourself for a new extracting plan. Bucky had tried to come up with excuses like the other times but they were adamant and you suspected they were told to force themselves over his place. After all, they were one of the many back-up plans for Hydra. 

“Steve for fuck’s sake shut up. We’re not done yet and I have an idea.” You could hear Bucky swear under his breath, knowing nothing good would come from whatever plan you had in mind.

“What? No Y/N this is too dangerous, they could have your asses in three minutes.”

“Just trust me. I got to go. Don’t do anything stupid.” You threw away the phone and locked the doors on the second floor, running to your room and changing clothes quickly before making your way downstairs and moving all the files and paperwork from the living room to your room. When you heard the engine of Bucky’s car, you fixed your hair quickly and grabbed your stilettos before heading downstairs again. 

“Y/N, I just parked. They’re right behind me. Are we good?” Bucky asked as he exited his car and nodded at his boss. 

“We’re good. Just play along. And I mean that in every way. Cross whatever line you need to make them leave.” Bucky didn’t have time to ask, already opening the front door while joking about something he saw in the file. Bucky walked in and didn’t see you anywhere, already bringing out beer from the fridge and telling everyone to set up their things wherever they wanted.

“Damn man, you got this entire place just for yourself?” Bucky’s boss, Ryan, asked as he took his jacket off and threw himself on the main couch. When Bucky didn’t answer, you knew you had to make yourself known now. He was about to say something when he heard Ryan and Kaleb swear loudly behind him. He turned around and almost dropped the beers.

You walked down the stairs wearing nothing but red lingerie and black stilettos, approaching Bucky quietly before kneeling down in front of him.

“Sir, I didn’t know you were coming early tonight or else I would’ve been ready at the door.” You looked up and saw Bucky staring right at you, his jaw tensing when he saw how hard your nipples were. The lingerie did little to hide your figure and Bucky felt himself growing angrier when he noticed how everyone looked at you. Taking a deep breath, he blinked once before taking a sip from his beer and smiling down at you. “That ain’t an excuse doll. You know what I have to do now. Come.” He brought the bottle opener and handed it to his boss while passing out the beers. 

You followed him obediently, maintaining your focus on him and trying to ignore how naked you were. When he sat down and spread his legs, you kneeled in between them and waited for his next move.

“Well doll, would you rather get punished now or later?” Bucky could hear your heart rate and knew this needed to end soon. 

“Whatever you want sir.” You turned to every one and smiled before turning back to him again. Without missing a beat, Bucky stood up in front of you.

“Take my belt off doll.” You had a hard time moving but did no anyway, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his pants before handing it to him. He handed the beer to his boss and sat back down again, throwing your hair to your back before wrapping the belt around your neck and pulling on it. You almost fell against him but supported yourself against his thighs. 

“You’ve been such a good little doll this week, and as hard as I am from just thinking about you screaming my name in front of them, I’ll punish you later. Don’t want anyone else seeing you…more exposed.” He pulled the belt until you were a breath away from him before attacking your lips, groaning when you kissed him back with as much passion. He pulled away and smiled when he saw your dazed reaction. Your eyes opened slowly, watching him bite his lower lip before raising an eyebrow at your sudden loss for words. 

“Be a good girl and wait for me upstairs.” As soon as you stood up, he smacked your ass and winked at you when you giggled and ascended the stairs.

Pretending this was as normal as eating a sandwich, Bucky turned around and asked everyone how they’ll approach this new commission.

“What?” He asked when no one replied and pretended to read over some files.

“Holy shit, you have a sex slave?” Ryan asked before downing his beer and looking at the other men just as shocked as him

“Well, I wouldn’t call her that. We’re…in a mutual, consensual agreement. She loves being controlled and as you may know by now, I am a control freak. We’re just open about our sexuality that’s all.” 

“As urgent as this commission is, I’m not about to cockblock you.” He stood up and motioned for everyone to follow him. They all collected their folders and walked to their cars.

“You sure? She doesn’t mind waiting. Trust me.” Bucky responded from the door, laughing when he saw his boss waving at him and getting in his car.

“See you later man…and don’t go too hard on her.” 

“Enjoy your weekends,” Bucky yelled back before shutting the door behind him and making his way up the stairs. He dreaded facing you and tried to think of anything to break the new awkwardness you had to face for the rest of the mission. When he walked into the office you’d set up, he saw you typing something on the computer and he was about to apologize when he saw what you were wearing.

“Is that my jacket?” Bucky asked harshly, not bothering to apologize when he saw you jump at his declaration. You stood up and nodded before fiddling with the zipper. He approached you slowly, taking in your shaking form before biting his lip. Slowly, Bucky leaned down and brushed the side of your neck with his nose, the scent of lavender and honey making him shut his eyes before twirling your hair.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing Y/N…and you might not like how it ends,” Bucky whispered, his eyes moving down your cheek until they landed on your lips before looking into your eyes again. He began to lean in, knowing he had your undivided attention and that if you wanted to, you could push him away and tell him to stop. But then you shut your eyes and reciprocated his actions.

The sudden chime coming from Bucky’s phone snapped you out of your haze and you took a step back, zipping the jacket to your neck before busying yourself with your phone. You turned around in time to see Bucky walking out of the room, an angry frown taking over the relaxed expression he reserved for you.

“Looks like you’ll do more in this mission doll. They’re going to a club tomorrow night and you are invited.” Bucky took your silence as a signal for him to leave and he did so reluctantly.

“Good night,” he knocked on the wall before heading to his room, cursing himself for not silencing his phone after they left. You, however, spent the rest of your night recalling every little detail of the encounter, your mind questioning whether Bucky’s response was forced or natural, not knowing you’d find out within the next twenty-four hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next day thinking you’d find awkwardness with Bucky, surprised by how nonchalant he was being about the previous night. You spoke with him and Steve about the new commissions and where the money might be coming from, going over the plan for the hundredth time before telling Steve that the two of you still had everything under control. 

“By the way, how did you manage to make them leave last night?” Steve’s question caught you off guard and Bucky could tell you wanted to avoid that talk so he began collecting his files before responding.

“She was just being her friendly self Steve and that’s why they invited her over. Got a problem with that?” Bucky dared to look at you and saw your doe eyes looking right back at him, a part of him entertained by the sudden effect he had on you. He didn’t want to make you feel worse at this moment however, especially in front of your boss. So he turned around and began to walk away, laughing at Steve’s response before descending the stairs to leave.

“None whatsoever. We’ll uhhh talk later.” You shut off the computer before following Bucky to ask him something before he left.

“What time should I be ready? And what’s the dress code?” You pretended to busy yourself with the coffee maker, refusing to look at Bucky until he left.

“I’ll pick you up at six sharp, and don’t worry about the dress code. You’ll be getting something in the next few hours, courtesy of Romanoff and her impeccable taste. See you later doll.” Bucky winked at you before shutting the door behind him and you realized that you had another reason to be nervous because there was no way in hell Nat bought something you would wear.

You tried to distract yourself with numerous things but realized that until the clothes would arrive and the night would be over, you wouldn’t be able to regulate your heart rate. You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the front door bell go off a couple of times, running to it before the person decided to leave.

“Hi I have a package for Ms. Croft.” You stared at the young man before signing his tablet and taking the box, making sure to remember and call Nat because the name wasn’t obvious enough. You cut the tape and opened the box, eyes widening in horror because your hunch was right.

“I’m going to fucking kill you when I see you Nat. [Satin? And a self wrap?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.shein.com%2FSelf-Tie-Surplice-Satin-Dress-p-502264-cat-1727.html&t=YmM2MzYxMGFjMTAxOWUwMzllZGRjZTQ2ZjdiOTMyNTE1MjJiZmZkMix0ZDcxUENyYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3At5hs-s9L0BQwqi2EhIFJCQ&p=https%3A%2F%2F221bshrlocked.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188508193642%2Fhe-who-desires-2&m=1) Fuck!” You threw it away and decided to ignore it until it was time to get ready. Going over the players and the plan one more time, you made sure you recalled all the details before hitting the shower. You got out just in time to answer Bucky’s text, telling him you were almost ready before fixing your hair quickly. You tried to see what you could possibly wear beneath the dress and realized a bra wouldn’t work out. This was getting better by the second. 

“Oh what the hell,” you whispered at your reflection before putting on the stilettos and descending the stairs. As you unlocked the door behind you and walked to Bucky’s car, you were surprised to see him standing with your door open. He hadn’t noticed you so far, too busy looking at his phone to see you approaching him. When he heard your footsteps however, he looked up and almost dropped his phone.

“Is this okay?” You reluctantly asked and watched as he slowly approached you. He touched the knot on the side of the dress and smiled up at you before leaning down and kissing your cheek.

“You look stunning Y/N.” Bucky’s smile grew when he saw goosebumps erupt on your skin, stepping aside to let you inside the car before shutting the door behind you. Neither of you said anything for the first few minutes, and Bucky could tell you were more than nervous from your elevated heart rate.

“Listen Y/N, if you’re uncomfortable at any moment throughout the night, let me know and we will leave in a second. I don’t want to force you or anything since you didn’t sign up for this. I’m really sorry I couldn’t stop them from coming last night and for tonight. But I just want you to know that I’ll be next to you all night long alright?” He looked over and saw you nod at him before chugging down some water.

“And before I forget, where can I touch you and where can I not touch you?” Bucky knew there was no nice way of asking the question and he hoped you’d understand his intentions.

“Whatever sells the story Buck. I’m fine with you touching me but not if someone else does.” You hadn’t really thought about the meaning behind your words and flushed under Bucky’s smirk.

“Is that so darlin’?” 

“Well, I didn’t mean that I’m- it’s not like there’s any…fuck I didn’t mean it that way it’s just that you’re my dom I mean boss, fuck no no you’re my partner…okay this isn’t how I imagined the night to start.” You suddenly felt Bucky’s hands reaching for your hands and intertwining with them.

  
“Hey Y/N, it’s only me sweetheart. You don’t gotta worry about nothin alright?” Bucky decided to take it down a notch since you haven’t even made it to the club yet. You seemed to calm down a bit, finding some comfort in the cold hand squeezing your own. 

When you finally made it, Bucky parked the car and walked out to open the door for you, throwing the keys to the valet before taking your hands and pulling you close to him. “If I make you uncomfortable at any point, just say you want to use the bathroom and I’ll take it down a notch.” 

“You’re already making me uncomfortable,” you whispered more to yourself than him and quickly said nothing when he asked you what you said. Bucky showed his ID at the door and walked right through with his arm wrapped around your waist. You were amazed by how realistic the camouflage looked on his arm and wondered how he managed to not touch anyone with it. Approaching the bar, Bucky asked you what you wanted to drink and ordered the same as well.

“Two Jack and Coke please,” he handed the bartender a twenty-dollar bill before scanning the room to see where everyone was. Spotting his boss at the end of the room, he grabbed your drinks and led you easily through the crowd.

Bucky’s arm tightened around your waist as soon as you were in front of everyone, quickly introducing you to everyone before sitting at one end of the couch. You were about to sit next to him when he asked you to take the other side, wanting to make sure that you were on his left so he wouldn’t need to pay extra attention. You, however, hated being near his metal arm. It wasn’t because you were uncomfortable by it, on the contrary, you enjoyed it a little bit too much and were afraid he’d figure this out.

“So James, how come you haven’t talked about Y/N at all? Do we have to find out you have a girlfriend by accident?” Kaleb asked and you couldn’t help but feel everyone’s eyes on you, especially the men. Bucky chuckled before coming up with some excuse about liking to keep his private life private. He turned to you and watched as you sipped your drink before smiling up at him. While Bucky talked and joked with his partners, you watched everyone and pretended to not understand what anyone was talking about, already committing to memory their body language and choice of deals. 

Suddenly, Ryan got up and approached the empty seat next to you. You quickly uncrossed your legs and smiled up at him before scooting closer to Bucky. 

“So tell me Y/N, how’d you guys meet? Is there like a website for this thing or do you just put flyers out and see if anyone-” Before Ryan could finish his question, Bucky was already standing up and taking you with him. “Sorry but she likes this song a lot, don’t you doll?” You nodded and squeezed his hand before making your way to the dance floor.

“Jesus fucking Christ they have no sense of shame do they?” You asked and laughed when Bucky told you they were lawyers so the answer was a hard no. You turned around and saw everyone staring at the two of you and realized you weren’t even dancing and before you could tell Bucky you should maybe pick it up a bit, you felt his hand hold your wrist and turn your around. Your back hit his chest harshly and you turned enough to see him smiling at you before leaning his head in the crook of your neck. 

You weren’t sure if it was the drink or the way Bucky was touching you but you suddenly felt dizzy from the proximity, sighing and melting into his arms as his hands roamed from your neck down to your stomach. Bucky knew he should hold back and not push your limits but then he felt your hands comb in his hair and softly pull on it and he lost all control he had. 

> _You look at me and girl you take me to another place  
>  Got me feeling like I’m flying, like I’m outer space  
> Something ‘bout your body says 'come and take me’  
> Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don’t stop_

With every beat, Bucky got bolder with his touches, with one hand wrapped across your chest and laying just above your breast while the other continued to push your hips and roll them against his crotch. He opened his eyes and saw your lips parting, chest beating violently against his hands and eyes shut and focusing on him and he knew right at that moment that this wasn’t all an act. It was more than that. For the two of you.

> _Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando  
>  Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío  
> Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)  
> (Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando  
> Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo, me va saturando_

As soon as Bucky sang along and bit down on your shoulder, you moaned against him and opened your eyes in horror, knowing he definitely heard that last whine. But then you saw the absolute need in his eyes and convinced yourself that maybe, just maybe, he was reciprocating your feelings. You didn’t bother holding back, continuing to gyrate against his chest and crotch and smiling when you felt something hard poking back at you. Bucky grabbed your neck and twisted it so you could face him and before you could say anything, he was attacking your lips and swallowing your whines, not caring that the two of you were in a public space. 

> _Girl I like the way you move  
>  Come and show me what to do  
> People tell me that you want me  
> Girl you got nothing to lose  
> I can’t wait no more  
> (Ya no puedo más)  
> I can’t wait no more  
> (Ya no puedo más)_

You could tell Bucky was struggling with keeping himself together because the more you kissed back, the harder he was grabbing at your waist. Reaching for his flesh hand, you dug your nails into his wrist and almost fell right down when you heard him growl against you. Had he not held you harshly against him, you were sure you would’ve made a scene. Not that you weren’t already. Without missing a beat, Bucky turned you around and pulled you flush against him, wrapping his arms around your back to keep you as close to him as possible. You wanted to look away from his intense gaze but couldn’t, throwing your head on his shoulder when you felt his thigh part your legs and continue to dance shamelessly. 

> _I wanna be contigo  
>  And live contigo, and dance contigo  
> Para have contigo una noche loca  
> Y besartu boca  
> I wanna be contigo  
> And live contigo, and dance contigo  
> Para have contigo una noche loca  
> Tú, tremenda loca_

Your short dress began to rise up and you wanted to tell him that he should stop but then you heard him whisper the filthiest thing in your ear and as you whined at the sensation, Bucky increased his ministrations, going as far as pushing you down on his thighs. He could feel the wetness seeping through your panties and when he looked down, he could vaguely see a wet spot forming on his pants. Not wanting to embarrass you any further, he slowed down a bit but made sure you weren’t going anywhere. Raising your chin, he looked into your eyes and leaned forward one last time to capture your lips with his own. He swirled his tongue skillfully around yours and chuckled when he felt your wrap your arms around his neck and keep him there. 

> _I look at you and it feels like paradise (estoy en otra dimensón)_  
>  You got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized  
> I need your love, I need you closer  
> Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don’t stop

As the song continued and everyone danced around the two of you, you felt your heart skip a beat when the metal shifted in Bucky’s arm, letting you know he was either ready to fight or nervous. 

“Fuck okay, doll I’m just gonna say this and I know I shouldn’t because we’re in the middle of a mission but fuck it. I can’t stop thinkin about you and I know you might think this was because of yesterday but this was long overdue. I keep thinkin’ about your lips and your soft skin and those little fucking sighs whenever I touch you and I can’t hold back anymore. I know I’m technically your boss but who cares. There aren’t any rules about this. Tell me if I’m outta line but just- if you feel the same way, please. I need you darlin’, I crave you every second of every fucking day. And you’re killin’ me with this. Goddamn when you walked out and I saw your nipples poking through this fucking satin, I wanted to take you right back inside and fucking devour you. Got me so hard baby can you feel that? Can you feel how fuckin hard my cock is for you sweetheart?” Bucky pushed your lower half to him and you moaned when you looked down and saw the bulge on the front of his pants.

“Bucky, please…let’s leave. Fuck me, please. I- I’ll be a good doll, I promise.” You hesitated saying the last bit but let out a long breath when you saw his eyes fill with hunger.

“Fucking hell, baby where’ve you been all my life?” Bucky asked before stepping out once he realized the song was done. “Shit, I can’t. Not now sweetheart. We gotta get through tonight first but I promise. I promise I will take you home and worship every inch of your body, beginning with that sweet sweet pussy I can smell.” He gave you a quick peck before walking back to your group and staring down anyone that thought to say something about the two of you. Ryan knew it was best to not ask or flirt with you again after the little show the two of you put on for everyone. 

Bucky sat down and pulled you right on top of him to cover his boner, laughing when someone joked about getting him some ice. You asked one of the waiters to get you an iced water to calm yourself and continued to watch everyone talk about their commissions. By the end of the night, you had managed to get close enough to two partners and copy all the data on their cell phones, making sure that everything was sent to Steve and deleted from your phone in case they suspected the two of you. Once everyone was leaving, you stood on the side and waited until the valet brought your car. 

Bucky was so busy chatting up the driver that he didn’t notice you were gone until it was too late. He turned around and called your name a couple of times and when he looked down at his phone to track the GPS in your heels, his heart sank. And he realized that the mission wasn’t as easy as the two of you originally thought. Quickly dialing Steve, he got in his car and drove to the house, already coming up with a plan to get you out.

“Steve, Y/N’s been taken.”


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, your eyes managed to flutter open enough to look at your surroundings, your mind already attempting to process the last thing you remembered before you blacked out.

Club. Bucky. Ryan. 

Fucking Ryan.

“Oh good you’re awake.” You heard someone speak from behind you, heavy steps making their way around until the man himself stood in front of you. Before you could ask anything, a heavy palm sounded across your cheek and you felt pain shoot through your neck from how hard your head fell.

“Tsk tsk tsk, not a word out of you. Wait till the boss herself hears who we have. It’ll be Christmas soon babe, you just gotta wait here.” Ryan massaged the palm of his hand before walking out of the room, leaving you cold and confused with two guards stationed at the door.

Meanwhile, Bucky was already on his way to the warehouse, refusing to wait until Steve and Natasha came to him. Sending them the GPS signal, he raced through the dark freeway up the mountain. If only he hadn’t looked away for that one second. He looked down for the hundredth time and tried to think of anything but them torturing you, most likely because of a stupid mistake he committed. 

Your mind ran a million miles a minute, trying to figure out where you and Bucky went wrong. Surely you didn’t make a mistake and there was no way in hell Bucky did either. Suddenly, the metal doors opened and in walked Ryan along with another woman behind him. 

“I didn’t believe it when they told me. You were always the best of us, never one to make a mistake, never one to miss a detail, not one to be easily distracted. Then again, I guess you can get distracted after all, considering you’re in this mess because of him. If only he kept his hands to himself, this little baby wouldn’t have been visible.” You shivered when the cool edge of the knife touched your shoulder and your blood began to boil. 

“Should’ve known you were behind this.” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you should’ve. I thought you’d figured it out by now but this little piggy got dumber with time.” You screamed and threw your head back when you felt the knife dig into your shoulder where your brand used to be. You felt her hands pull on your hair until your neck was bent at an ungodly angle. 

“This could’ve been yours as well. But you just had to go and grow a conscience.” 

“At least one of us grew a brain and saw how fucked up they treated us. Come on Delilah, you couldn’t possibly think it was always going to be sunshine and daisies with them did you?” You growled when she dug the knife deeper into your skin, already feeling numbness take over your entire left side.

“Baby, I could have given you sunshine and daisies. But you chose them over me.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. I chose myself over you.” You spat at her face and didn’t give her the benefit of knowing how much pain you were in. You were about to say something when you heard the distant sound of gunshots ring through the warehouse, smiling because you already knew who it was. 

But the relief was taken away instantly when you felt your shoulder dislocated by two hands, screaming and crying when the pain just kept getting worse. Delilah took hold of your chair and dragged you to the wall, telling her men to stand in front of her before holding a knife to your throat. Tears stained your shirt and you slowly started to lose consciousness, snapping towards the metal doors when you heard a loud thud coming after another.

Within seconds, the doors were slammed across the wall, and you smiled when you saw Bucky furiously step through the pile of dead bodies. 

“You better watch your next moves Sergeant or this little piggy is dead meat.” 

“You’re going to wish you thought this through sweetheart.” Before Bucky finished that sentence, seven shots broke through the surrounding windows, leaving Bucky, Delilah and yourself the only ones alive.

You could feel her hands shaking and you wished you were awake enough to see what transpired next. As soon as she opened her mouth, Bucky didn’t think twice, throwing his knife your way and watching as it hit Delilah’s throat. He was in front of you within seconds, already trying to get your attention so you didn’t faint.

“Y/N, doll, you with me?” Bucky wiped the hair away from you face to take a better look at you, his heart shattering when he saw how faint you looked

“Y-yeah Buck.”

“This is gonna hurt love but I gotta do it to control the bleeding. On three okay?”

“Ahuhaa.” You whispered and watched as he frantically held your shoulder.

“One-” You bite your shirt when he pushed your shoulder back in its place, crying in pain when he wrapped his belt around your entire upper body to stop the bleeding.

“You said on three you asshole,” you said through sobs and Bucky was torn between laughing at your attempt at humor and watching as you cried while he did nothing to help you. Shifting his weight, he picked you up and apologized again when you asked him to slow down. He kept on talking to you and shook you a bit when you took a longer time to respond. But it was so much harder to stay awake and at some point, before you knew it, your head was falling back, and the last thing you heard were Bucky’s desperate attempts to keep you conscious as he ran to the quinjet.

* * *

Shifting around, you brought your hand to your head and groaned when you felt pain shoot through your back to your upper arm, slowly opening your eyes and looking down to see what was happening.

“Hey, hey doll,” you looked up and saw Bucky standing from his chair, leaning down and cupping your cheek. You smiled up at him and leaned into his metal hand, finding comfort in the cool sensation against your skin. 

“Hi Buck, w-what happened?” Your voice was hoarse and you noticed the way Bucky frowned at your weak state.

“You passed out on me Y/N, nearly gave me a fuckin’ heart attack when you did. They uhhh, they took you into surgery. Nothing too dangerous, they just needed to make sure the bones were aligned and back in place before stitching your muscles.” Bucky sat near you, making sure you were comfortable before grabbing your hand and kissing it. 

“Doll, I’m sorry but I gotta ask, what happened? D-did they do anything?”

“Besides nearly tearing my shoulder out, no. You came just in time as a matter of fact.” You tried to laugh but Bucky was in no way okay with this.

“Who was she?”

“Oh man, I- before my time at Shield, I was part of this…underground clan for lack of a better word. It wasn’t too different from The Red Room except they had a different approach to training and making sure you were recognized everywhere.” You pointed to your shoulder and saw Bucky’s expression change when he saw the scar. 

“Delilah and I were friends, or I thought we were, until I realized she was the reason I was constantly chosen for the rather intense training sessions, like a guinea pig, to illustrate what was asked of us. She loved those sessions, especially when I was the one being tested. She’s capable of so much more Buck and that’s why I cannot be thankful enough for you coming at that time.” Bucky was attentive to everything you said and hated that you went through something like this but he knew he needed to continue asking, unable to bring Steve in to question you.

“Doll, what was this clan called?”

“Buck, I can’t. I just can’t. If you knew what I did, what I was a part of…I- I can’t have you looking away from me.” Tears ran down your cheeks and you looked up when you saw Bucky wiping them away aggressively before making you look at him.

“Baby listen to me. There is nothing on this earth that will make me feel any differently about you. You know what I’ve done and yet you’re here. With me. Just trust me darlin’, please. That’s all I’m asking you to do, trust me.”

“Besa Avlonya, they were originally Romanian but by the time I joined, they were mostly Albanian.” You looked down and saw Bucky sending a quick text to Steve before standing up. Thinking he was leaving, your heart rate elevated and Bucky turned to the EKG machine, immediately sitting down and taking your hand in his.

“I ain’t goin nowhere Y/N alright. I know how much you hate hospitals and I’m gettin’ you outta here. You said you trust me right?” He waited until you nodded before getting up to call the nurse.

Thirty minutes later, you were slowly standing up to get dressed. You were about to raise your arm when Bucky asked you to wait. 

“Doll, let me call a nurse to help you out.”

“No. Just no.” You made sure he knew this wasn’t to be discussed but he continued to ask anyway. 

“Please babe it’s okay, she’ll just-”

“You do it then.” 

Whatever Bucky thought you were going to say, that was definitely not it.

“Y/N I can’t, it’s not-”

“You’ve already seen me in lingerie Barnes you might as well. What’s the difference?” You raised an eyebrow at his obvious distress.

“I ain’t takin’ advantage of you darlin’.”

“You aren’t taking advantage if I don’t mind you seeing me like this.” Your voice didn’t waver when you said it, wanting to make Bucky understand that you meant it. Without exchanging any more words, Bucky slowly walked towards you, asking silently if he could undo your gown and you rolled your eyes at him before turning around. 

Gently, you felt his fingers undoing the back of the gown before it dropped to the floor and you felt him move away to grab your shirt. When he turned around, Bucky’s breath caught in his throat because he didn’t expect you to turn around as well. His jaw clenched and you could tell he was annoyed by your obvious comfort with him, finding it very hard to keep his eyes on your face and not on your bare torso. 

Speaking of hard, he suddenly felt his jeans getting tighter by the second and he had you to thank for that.

“God fucking damn it Y/N.” Bucky whispered before approaching you and shoving your shirt down your neck before taking his time with your arm. Before you could say anything, Bucky was kneeling down and grabbing your leg to put through your jeans, taking his time so you wouldn’t trip or feel anything in your shoulder. When you were fully dressed, Bucky stood in your space, breathing down on you before grabbing your neck and pulling you to his lips. You wound your arm around him, moaning in annoyance when he pushed away almost immediately.

“As much as I want this, I know how quickly things will escalate with you.” Bucky grabbed your things before opening the door for you.

“Maybe I want things to escalate.”

“Don’t fuckin’ tempt me Y/N.”

“Is that a suggestion or an order Sergeant?” As soon as you called him by his rank, you heard the metal plates shift, smiling to yourself because you could tell he was both angry and turned on.

“Fucking hell.” Bucky whispered before walking ahead, leaving you amused and happy at how things turned out.

By the time you got back to the compound, you had managed to get on Bucky’s last nerve. Between briefing and dinner, Bucky was, in every sense of the word, done with your teasing and he left without bothering to say good night. You had spoken to Steve and Natasha and told them what happened at the warehouse, trying to give them any information that could potentially help them in finding out more about the secret clan. When you finished and saw Bucky had already left, you decided to go to Bucky’s room, hoping he wouldn’t turn you away because you teased him a little too much.

Reluctantly standing at his door, you were about to knock when it suddenly opened, revealing a still-angry Bucky.

“What do you want?” Bucky practically growled at you and you realized you may have taken it a bit far. When he saw you standing there, slightly afraid of opening your mouth, he held the door open to let you in. You walked in and looked around, noticing that this was probably the first time you’ve ever seen his place.

“I- ummm, didn’t mean to. No that’s not what I want to say. I’m…god this is stupid, I shouldn’t have come.” You tried to walk towards the door but found Bucky blocking it, watching as he slowly shut it before approaching you.

“What do you want Y/N?” Bucky asked again, this time more patiently than earlier.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” You avoided looking at him, shaking your head when you watched him walk away to his bedroom. He stopped at the end of the hallway before motioning for you.

“Well, aren’t you comin’ doll?” Bucky smiled when he saw your expression shift to a rather giddy one, watching as you skidded towards him before walking in to his room. Taking your shoes and socks off, you looked around and realized you didn’t change into your pajamas.

“Here, take this. “ Bucky handed you one of his shirts and saw you just look at it.

“J-James, I still can’t wear it but I don’t want to ask you because then you’ll think that I’m bothering you again and that’s the last thing I want to do considering what you’ve done for me in the last twenty-four hours but I honest to god can’t put this on by myself and I just-”

“Jesus Christ you talk too much.” Bucky shook his head before throwing his shirt on the bed, kneeling down to take each leg out of your pants before shutting his eyes and helping you out of your shirt. He quickly put his own shirt through your arms before walking to the other end of the room to shut off the lights. 

You sat down and watched his every move, your heart almost skipping a beat when he took his shirt off and laid down on the other side of the mattress.

“I run hot Y/N and I’d rather neither of us wake up sweating.” He heard your little snort and narrowed his eyes at you before whispering something in Russian, motioning for you to lay do so he could cover the two of you.

“Let me know if I hurt you!” Bucky whispered before scooting closer to you and laying his arm across your body.

“Sweet dreams doll.”

“Night James.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GIFS WORKED THANKS TO A GENIUS!!! So careful if you are in public.

After that night, you and Bucky became incredibly friendly, and not just behind closed doors. The two of you were attached to the hip, whether he came along with you to physical therapy or laid down on your bed as you binged that god-awful show about a warlock? Witcher? It didn’t matter, all he knew was that he didn’t like it one bit because of how often your comments echoed when the character was shirtless or when he was swinging his sword. It never occurred to him once that you were doing it on purpose to piss him off, well, not piss him off per se. You enjoyed knowing he was easily jealous and a tad overprotective, but it wasn’t as funny to him as it was for you, even when you told him it was just a show and that you preferred to pull on his dark locks instead of the white ones you kept on marveling at. 

What you didn’t take into account, however, was what would happen once your shoulder healed and you were cleared for missions. Being cleared to go on missions meant you were also clear to take on other forms of extraneous activities, ones Bucky had been waiting to try out with you once he was sure you would no longer be in pain. 

And this is how you found yourself in this sticky situation. The two of you, along with Steve and Sam, had just returned from a rather easy assignment and you waited for Bucky to finish his talk with Steve until Sam came and told you Bucky was going to take a little longer and that you should just leave. So you made your way to his room, walking in and turning on the lights before halting in your steps. There, on the edge of the bed, was a set of black lingerie, and lying on top of it was a little white note written in Bucky’s neat and precise handwriting. You picked it up and read what was on it, raising an eyebrow at the specific requests he asked of you.

> Darling,
> 
> 1\. Don’t shower.  
>  2\. Put these on.  
>  3\. Undo your braids.  
>  4\. Wait for me.
> 
> Oh and be a good doll for me and don’t touch yourself until I _come_. And trust me, I will know if you did sweetheart.
> 
> J.B

You didn’t know you were holding in your breath until you felt your chest tighten around your lungs. Sighing heavily, you followed every step and refused to look in the mirror because of the nature of the lingerie. When did he even pick this out? How did he know your size? It’s not like you wore any around him. Then again, he did notice minimal details around him so maybe he just happened to correctly guess your bra size. Not that it even mattered considering the nature of this bra. Was this even called a bra or just a fucking string attached to several other strings pretending to be some sort of sexy…something? It occurred to you how nervous you were because in the last few minutes, you managed to forget several words in your vocabulary, but more importantly, you couldn’t even string one grammatically-correct sentence together. 

You were in the middle trying to figure out what it was you were wearing when you heard the door unlock and Bucky walk in. He shut the door immediately, his jaws clenching when he saw you couldn’t help but cover yourself once his eyes landed on you. Call it nerves or just being new to this, but Bucky had a feeling you may not be ready. He kept his hands in his pockets, refusing to move until you answered his next question.

“If you don’t want to do this, if you’re not ready, if you need more time, just tell me. I’ll walk out right this second and only come back when you tell me. I don’t wanna force you into anything darlin’ alright?” Bucky knew he should look away but he needed to read your reaction once you responded to him. “I won’t move a muscle until you tell me what to do doll. You’re in charge…for now.” He couldn’t help but smile when he saw you shift in your place and a part of him had hoped it was because it has been a few months since that mission and not because you weren’t interested anymore.

“I- I want to. Bucky, I want to but…well, I’m not sure if- what if you don’t like,” you were tripping over your words and Bucky didn’t like where your minds was going so he decided to take matters into his own hand, only because he knew your answer but also understood you were incapable of forming sentences in his presence.

“Stop. Stop talking and listen to me. I need you to understand that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, in this universe, that will make me think of you in any way other than how I’m thinking of you right now.” Bucky’s voice was steady and direct, and you hated how put-together he was when you were a fucking puddle on the floor because of him.

“And…and what way is that?” Your voice, as Bucky would tell you later, was so low that he could barely hear you. But it also made him almost lose control. 

“I’d rather show you than tell you but if you need to hear it,” he took his hands out of his pockets and undid the straps around his chest, putting away the knives and guns on the desk near him before turning around to face you. “I want you Y/N. I want your body, your scent, your lips, your pretty tits, and that fucking sweet-smelling cunt of yours. I’ve wanted you for months, I want you during the missions, I want you at night, I want your moans and sighs and your fucking screams. I want you in the mornings, I want you during conferences. But mostly, I want you to want me. I want you to crave me just as much as I have craved you ever since you walked down in that fucking set at the mansion. And I don’t care what anyone says or does, but I will never stop wanting you. So, the only question I have for you is, do you want…me?” You had counted for everything happening tonight, before and after you walked into his room. But it never occurred to you how intense Bucky would be once the two of you were alone and willing in the same room.

So you dropped your arms and managed to breathe out before whispering back to him.

“I want you.” 

You could vaguely hear Bucky swearing under his breath, his eyes somehow remaining on your face and not your nude figure.

“And do you trust me?”

Under other circumstances, you would have probably thrown a shoe or a plate at him at the dumbass question. But you knew why he was asking it now. You knew he didn’t want to accidentally cause you any more trauma. So you sheepishly nodded and frowned when you heard the plates shift in his arm.

“I need to hear you say it Y/N,” Bucky growled his last ounce of control before managing to finally let his mind fill with your frame.

“Yes. I trust y-” Before you could finish your reply, Bucky was striding towards you like a fucking wolf about to devour his prey. His hands were on you in seconds, squeezing and dragging deliciously aggressively on your sensitive skin. His lips weren’t as soft as they always are whenever the two of you made out. They were hungry and needy and controlling.

And it scared you how much that didn’t bother you.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve waited for this. Right here. To have you.”

“You’ve- oh god, you’ve already had me Bucky.” You managed to say between sighs and moans, swearing when you felt his hands playfully smack your ass. 

Suddenly, however, Bucky was no longer touching and devouring you like a starved man. You opened your eyes just in time to see him watching you, his eyes shifting from your own dazed orbs to your lips to the heartbeat in your neck and back again. You thought you’d done something wrong but no, it was the opposite of that. And you knew that your answer finally registered in his mind. You trusted him. You trusted him to break you and put you back together. You trusted him to be in control and lose it when he thought you were prepared for the onslaught of emotions he was willing to show you.

You trusted him.

Slowly, Bucky raised his metal arm and licked his lips, his index finger pointing to the floor beneath him and his jaws ticking when you didn’t catch his order. He continued to point down until you understood what it was he wanted from you, sliding your hands down his vest as you descended to the floor. Once you were on the ground, you looked up and saw that he was still asking you to go lower, stopping when you were on your hands and knees in front of the rather large bulge in his tactical pants.

“Good doll,” he whispered before taking off his vest, throwing it god knows where before returning his attention back to you. You waited for his next command, licking your lips when he started working his pants, not bothering to pull them or his boxer briefs down all the way but enough to get his painfully hard dick out of them. He palmed his cock in front of you, watching as you rocked back and forth in preparation. 

“You want this baby?”

“Oh god yes. Please, I’ll make you feel good. I’ll do anything, let me just get a little taste.”

“You’ll get more than a little taste sweetheart, trust me.” He appreciated the reaction at how large he was, knowing things like this never mattered to him until you came along. 

“God you look so sweet Y/N, so fucking pretty and sweet on your knees like this. What I’d give to just fuck you right now a-” He was surprised when you cut him off, chuckling at the almost pornographic sound that emitted from you. Oh it was music to his ears. 

“Please James, please.”

“Patience darlin’, good things come to those who wait.” He traced your cheeks with his metal fingers, noticing the way you reacted to the cool sensation and filing it somewhere in his prefrontal cortex. Or was it the amygdala? Didn’t fucking matter as long as he asked you about the thoughts you conjured in your dirty mind that involved his silver digits.

“Open your mouth, open your mouth for me sweetheart.” Bucky whispered and watched as you obeyed him instantly, not bothering to give you time to adjust to his size before he began thrusting in and out of your wet lips. He knew he should slow down, for both of your sakes, but he’d spent months thinking of your plump lips taking his cock like a good girl and shit shit shit his dreams were nothing compared to reality. He was torn between looking down at you sucking and nipping on his dick and throwing his head back to bask in the sensation.

“God fucking damn it Y/N perfect. Just perfect, so small and wet and ah un-fucking-believable…” Bucky didn’t care that anyone passing by could probably hear him moaning your name and you felt your panties getting wetter with every swear he growled into the room. You knew Bucky swore a lot, witnessed a string of his famous angry moments during missions when things didn’t go his way. But this, right now, was so different. He was losing control because of you and the words almost felt unintentionally invasive, almost as if they were moving from his lips to your cunt and causing you to clench around nothing. Oh the things you’d do just to have him play with you some more.

“Baby fuck fuck, look at you. Mouth full of my cock…you like that darlin’? You like it when I shove my dick down your throat? Shit, baby my balls have been so fucking full since that night. You haa, damn, you coming down the stairs in front of everyone…not caring how anyone would look at you. Shit shit, if you were mine then, you were fucking mine, I wouldn’t have cared either. I would’ve fucked you in front of everyone, made sure they know who you belong to. Damn it baby do you have any idea how fucking hard I was that night?” You hummed around him and shook your head, not realizing either of those things would make him jut his hips out unintentionally. He almost pulled out, afraid you were in pain, but then you grabbed his thighs and dug your fingernails in them and he knew, Bucky just knew you were going to be a good girl and let me do that one more time. Grabbing your hair, Bucky fisted his hand in it while he rubbed your throat, his eyebrows furrowing when he felt his cock go as far down in your throat as he dreamed of. He continued to thrust, not as violently as earlier, but hard enough to feel and see himself gliding across the skin of your neck. You kept on gagging and slurping the saliva off of him, not caring how absolutely filthy the sounds were because Bucky was here and he was in your mouth and he was enjoying every second of it as much as you were. 

“Y/N, oh my god, I thought- fuck, I thought I would last longer than this but shit shit, I- I can’t. I- goddamn-” He couldn’t warn you even if he tried, and you looked up at him as he stilled in your mouth and shot his load so far down your throat you could barely taste him. He was coming for so long you swear you were about to call the medical bay to make sure he didn’t have some disease. You made sure you didn’t shut your eyes once, wanting to commit to memory the blissed-out expression he had on his face as he came. Slowly, he pulled out and struggled a few steps back until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Bucky finally opened his eyes and looked down at the mess, not bothering to filter his actions and rubbing the saliva of his pants up and down his cock, which was somehow, miraculously, and probably, harder than when he was in your throat. He looked up and saw a little bit of his cum rolling down the side of your mouth and before he could apologize, you were bringing it back between your lips with your fingers, licking every last bit of it off as you watched him. 

He was a mess, and you were the cause of that mess. 

“Come’ere.” Bucky growled, and you crawled to him slowly, smiling when he realized you were teasing him.

“Stand up for me doll,” Bucky ordered and you supported your weight on his thighs before standing up. Keeping your hands to yourself soon after, you felt Bucky’s hands wrap around your waist before pulling your panties down and stuff them in his pants. He turned you around and undid the not-bra clips, throwing them away from him before leaning forward and kissing your lower back. You threw your head back and enjoyed the soft lips licking and biting your skin, yelping in surprise when he pulled you down on his lap and manhandled you until your legs were over his. Feeling exposed, you turned around to get a good look at him and ceased to breathe when he shoved his fingers in your mouth for you to lick. Swirling your tongue around his fingers, you swallowed the lump in your throat before leaning down and kissing him, not noticing the small descent his hand began to make until the metal fingers were at your navel.

You pulled away to watch his hands, screaming his name when he smacked the inside of your thighs. 

“Eyes on me.” He whispered right before biting down on your shoulder and before you could nod, he was shoving one, then two of his fingers inside of your pussy, taking his sweet time opening you up and marvelling at how wet you were.

“Already this wet baby? Does going down on me make you this horny doll? Or is it my fingers? Tell me, I want to hear you Y/N.” He was more coherent than you once more and you didn’t like it one bit but you listened to him anyway.

“B-both. I- I loved your cock in my mouth, loved how hard I made you…how far it reached down my throat. But- ahh shit, yes, right here, right there Buck. Your metal fingers are something else. I’ve, oh god oh god yes, please, faster…I’ve dreamed of you fucking me and marking me with your metal fingers so many times that I lost count…and- and I always thought if- if, oh my god-”

“If what? You always thought if what doll? Fucking answer me?” He added a third finger and laughed as you squirmed in his lap, your body convulsing violently as you came around his fingers and drenched his pants. He didn’t stop, quickly grabbing both your arms and holding you down to him as he continued to assault your rather sensitive pussy.

You were unintentionally rubbing his cock and Bucky knew he may as well come again on your back but he paid more attention to the way you were shaking his arms, memorizing every little detail so he could touch himself later when you weren’t there.

“And if, if they could vibrate. Fuck please, please, I can’t. NO more, Bucky please-” You threw your head back and opened your legs wider even though you wanted him to stop. But for some stupid fucking reason, your body wanted more. 

“Oh my dirty doll is enjoying this so so much.” When he saw the sweat dripping down your heaving chest, he slowed down, but kept his fingers inside of you, holding you down to him and soothing you as you came down from your high. He could feel you pulsing around his fingers and he knew that soon, it would be his cock feeling those velvety walls. He maintained the hold he had on you and when he took his fingers out, you sighed, not sure out of pain or pleasure. But you knew you wanted him inside you again. And soon. Very very soon.

Bucky pushed you back until you rested your head on his shoulders, kissing down your neck and massaging your warm skin before wrapping his arms around you and moving you to his bed. Laying you on your back, he stood up and disposed of his clothes quickly, and he couldn’t help but smile for the hundredth time at your reactions. With every article of clothing he lost, your eyes were widening and your tongue was darting out to lick your dry lips. You sighed and arched your back when he reached around and pulled his short over his neck. He’d tell you later that you pretty much wear your emotions on your face but for now, he took every ounce of admiration, if that’s what he could call it, he could out of you. 

“How’s your shoulder darlin’?” Bucky asked, laying down on top of you and appreciating how much bigger he was. He touched your neck for a moment before kissing your forehead, kneeling down between your thighs and waiting for your response so he could do what he had wanted to do to you ever since he walked into his room.

“So good.” You stretched out your arms above you, arching into his soft touches before laughing once he rolled you over on your stomach.

“You sure you are baby? Cause I ain’t goin’ to go slow.” You loved when his Brooklyn accent seeped into his vernacular, nodding at him before biting down on your lower lip to prepare for the onslaught that is Bucky Barnes.

“You’ll let me know if it’s too much.”

“Yes Sergeant.” You didn’t mean it in a teasing way, but when Bucky didn’t respond, you turned around in time to see the tick in his jaw return.

So he did have a sergeant kink…

Before you could comment on that, however, Bucky was grabbing bother your wrists and crossing them across your back, moving them around so you were holding onto yourself for some support. 

“God damn it, I can smell your cunt Y/N. Can already feel it around me. You’ll let me get a taste later baby right? Please say yes. Please let me drown in that fucking scent.”

“Anything, you can have anything James just fuck me already. Stop fucking teasing me and fu- ahhhhhhh!” 

Bucky didn’t like it when you ordered him around, and he certainly didn’t like it when you swore at him. He’d punish you later, make you beg for him to touch you in any way, but for now, he was going to take his pleasure and force another orgasm out of you. 

Sliding his cock between your pussy, Bucky slowly entered you, inch by inch until you were a moaning mess beneath him. His metal hand quickly grabbed your arms to adjust him before he let the other one do the same thing. Before you could say anything, Bucky was slamming inside you, knowing you were wet and prepared enough for him from earlier. He knew, lord knows he knew he should go slow on you the first time, but you were just so tight and inviting and wet and fucking filthy for him and he couldn’t hold himself back even if he tried.

“You hear that Y/N? You hear how fucking wet you are for me. Such a dirty doll, sounding so filthy just from my cock. God damn baby I could feel your fucking heartbeat from how deep I am. Shit shit, yes, so warm, and small. So fucking small and tight and perfect around me darlin’, I could stay between your legs forever doll. Could fucking drown in this cunt every fucking second.” Bucky set a rough pace, looking down at where the two of you were joined and laughing at how tightly you gripped around him as he pulled out and shoved his cock back inside.

“Yes, yes Bucky, please, oh god so good. So good for me sergeant. Use me James, use me to get your cock off. I want you, I want all of you. I want your cum so deep inside me it isn’t….shit shit fucck meee oh god, it doesn’t leak out. Please baby harder, go harder!” You screamed for him with every thrust, not caring how pathetic you sounded but if it were pathetic to your ears, it certainly wasn’t to his because you could pinpoint the second Bucky lost whatever control he had left. 

He threw his head back, not caring that he wished he could last a little longer for both of your sakes. You felt so wonderful around him, squeezing him so hard he thought he was dragged into the vacuum of space.

“Oh god, oh yes doll, squeezing the shit out of me…can you- can you come like this baby? Just on my cock and nothing else? Can you come around my dick without touching your clit? Come on baby your sweet sexy little cunt is beggin’ me for it? Your pussy was made for me sweetheart, it was fucking made for my dick. Goddamn it, I don’t think I can last any longer baby please. Please, come on my cock. Come on my cock and drench me Y/N. Fucking come on my cock now!!” The second he growled that last word, the second you felt your lower abdomen tighten, biting into the bed sheets as you came around his cock, your legs shaking beneath him as you felt him shove his dick one last time inside you before he came, and even though you weren’t cold in the least bit, you shivered from the force and warmth of his cum inside you. He fell forward, his chest sweaty and sliding against your back as he jerked his hips one last time, your cunt milking him dry and making you feel somehow even fuller. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while before you felt Bucky shift and bring your arms forward, massaging the handprints and the shoulder blades before checking to make sure nothing was dislocated or anything. As soon as he pulled out, the two of you winced, not sure from sensitivity or from the sudden emptiness.

“You were such a good girl for me baby. So good to me.” Bucky stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a wet towel before returning to the bed and turning you around until you laid on your back. You smiled and followed his motions, opening your thighs for him and jolting when he tried to clean the mess between your legs. He apologized before dabbing the towel again and throwing it on the floor. 

“You doing alright Y/N? I wasn’t too hard?” Bucky asked, moving you until you were laying in his arms before covering the two of you with the duvet.

“You were…everything.” You sighed, nuzzling into his neck before letting sleep drag you into the sweetest dreams you ever had. Bucky kissed your forehead before pulling you closer to him, letting out one last, letting himself enjoy the warmth of your skin against him before he went to sleep. 


End file.
